Tourist Trap
by inu-spike
Summary: Naru/Ita How boring could a vacation in Hollywood be if you couldn't be surprised by some gorgeous blonde? Wow, that sounds really corny... sorry WARNING!: Contains Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tourist Trap

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And if you'll look to your right, you can just make out the house used in the film…" Pale ears tuned out the rest of the tour guide's speech as black irises stared out of the coach bus's window. 'Why, oh why did I agree to this?' A nudge to his ribs brought his attention to the equally bored onyx eyes of his older brother. "I know you don't want to do this, Sasuke, but at least try to look interested for the client's sake."

'Oh yes,' thought Sasuke, 'The client.' Sasuke and his devilishly handsome older brother Itachi were two of the most sought after people in the business world. 'Uchiha' was an extremely powerful and well known name, and only those with deep pockets could ever hope to be considered worthy clientele.

The Uchiha brothers ran the world's largest image consulting agencies, with bases in over ten countries spreading across four continents, both deciding to stray away from any of the usual Uchiha professions (lawyers, politicians, private practice doctors, mainly people of power and influence). Their reputation as being the best was well founded, as none of their clients ever had drops in sales or patronage when they were through.

Which leads us back to why the two outrageously attractive males were currently sitting on a half-full bus touring the Hollywood Hills in sunny Southern California. Their newest client, an exuberant man in his early sixties, was the owner of "Konichiwa Tours"; which catered to Japanese tourist and featured an extensive hour long romp through Hollywood.

The man had come to them with the complaint of lost customers, hoping against all odds that the two ruthless ravens would be willing to help. Now that the tour had been taken (free of charge of course) a course of action was decided.

"It's boring." Sasuke bluntly told the flabbergasted client. "There's nothing that sets this tour apart from any others out there and not one of your tours guides could speak Japanese fluently enough to answer questions." The man wiped his wide brow with a white and blue polka-dotted handkerchief.

"It's very difficult to find affordable and willing tour guides around here! Especially ones that speak anything other than English or Spanish!" "Mr. Osakai." Said man turned his attention to the elder raven. "We are not here to listen to you give excuses. You hired us to improve your business, and that is exactly what we are going to do."

The brother's left the building with an air of success and confidence floating about their black Armani suit clad bodies. Sasuke snorted as he slipped on his Dolce & Gabana sunglasses. "Do you really think that fool will do as we said?" Itachi raised a fine black brow above his red tinted Rayban's. "He would not do well to go against it. Besides, he paid a hefty sum for our advice and we can't let him sully our reputation."

Sasuke smirked at his brother. "Hmm, for now, though, let's just get back to the hotel. Our flight isn't until later tomorrow." Both men walked, acting completely unaffected by the lustful stares that followed them down the front steps of the plain building and into the pitch blackness of their limo.

"Welcome back, sirs. Did you have a pleasant outing here in our beautiful city?" The man that stood behind the counter at their hotel looked as if he could launch an entire space station into orbit with his bounciness. The younger Uchiha smirked at the bubbly brunet, forcing the man to stare back inquisitively.

A loud crash at the front entrance caused all three men to look over quickly. There, in front of the sliding glass doors of the most expensive and exclusive hotel in Hollywood, sat a groaning blond Adonis with several bellhops dancing around him in a panic.

"I'm so sorry!" One of them kept crying out to the downed man, too lost in his thoughts of 'Oh shit! I'm soooo fired!' to notice the blonde saying everything was fine. "Oi!" the blonde barked in a deep baritone. "Stop dancing around like that, I'm fine." And just to prove it, the man on the floor did a type of springing lurch, landing solidly back on his feet.

Itachi licked his lips and eyed the man's muscled form with appreciation. Even though his eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses, Sasuke knew exactly what his brother was thinking. With a snicker and shake of his duck bummed shaped head, he patted the elder man's shoulder, "Have fun then. I won't wait up for you, yeah?" He winced slightly at the endearment, internally cursing his brother for having such freaks for friends during college.

Itachi nodded absentmindedly, not looking away from the blonde even as his brother left him. Said blonde was now developing a tick in his left eyebrow as the manager on call continued to apologize.

Naruto scowled at the men in front of him. He had been having a very long and trying day; what with the studio he booked having 'technical difficulties', the screaming banshee fans, and a driver that refused to do as he asked (So he called 'Rodeo Drive' as it was spelled! Lordy, lordy, someone call the police! He spoke English!).

Yeah, he was done. "Listen," he brought his right hand up in front of his body in a stopping motion and his left hand went to rub the bridge of his nose, "He tripped, it happens. No harm, no foul. You can stop apologizing." Both men looked flustered, and a bit dumbfounded. 'Weren't all celebrities supposed to be hissy and throw a tantrum over the smallest of things?'

Naruto rolled his eyes at their incredulous faces and couldn't help but get stuck on a dark spot just out of his peripheral. 'Tall, dark, and delicious at 3 o'clock.' He let his blue, blue eyes take in the pale features of the perfect face, the broad shoulders encased in expensive looking black material, trim waistline, and legs that seemed to stretch on for days.

A delectably pale hand lifted to remove the sunglasses blocking him from what he knew to be amazing eyes (God would not gift a man with that type of physique if he was going to be an asshole and make him cross-eyed). His instinct was proven correct when cobalt met with intense obsidian. Naruto felt his eyes dilate and go to half open as he saw lust, pure lust, reflected back at him. Mr. All-in-Black (as Naruto dubbed him after the short meeting of eyes) made use of his year-long legs to stride confidently over to him. "Having a rough day, are we?"

Blue unfocused briefly at the sound of that silky voice. "Yeah," he answered, wincing slightly at how gruff he sounded in comparison.  
"How about I buy you a drink?" Well, who the hell was he to turn down such a tasty offer? Naruto could do no more than to nod his head in stupefied agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi let loose a quiet moan as his back was slammed into the door of Naruto's room. He nipped at the tan neck in front of him in retaliation, smirking at the growl it produced. "God, you're so hot, Baby. I want you to ride me. Do you want that? To slide yourself down my big, hot cock?"

Itachi's eyes rolled back a bit from the deep, husky voice in his ear. The blonde, it seemed, knew his ultimate weakness: dirty talk. Naruto wedged a knee between pliant, suited legs, putting his hands just under Itachi's ass to lift him. The Uchiha got the point and wrapped both legs around a sturdy waist. Full, pink lips landed on his own, an insistent tongue immediately demanding entrance.

Itachi smirked before opening his mouth to let the over-eager muscle in, relishing in the groan that resonated deep in his partner's chest. Naruto walked while their tongues dueled, careful to get to the bed without dropping his prize. When his knees finally did hit the king sized piece of furniture, he was too preoccupied to put the now writhing man down.

This preoccupation came in the form of Itachi wedging his hand in between them and roughly palming the rather hot erection tenting Naruto's jeans. "Oh, yes. God yes, Baby. You're touching me so good, but I have to put you down, 'k?" Itachi nipped at the lips talking to him, not yet willing to give up his hold on the younger male. Naruto growled again, squeezing the ass still in his hands and forcibly removing the man from his person.

He tossed Itachi onto the bed, snickering at the dark one's scowl, crawling up the body so enticingly laid out for him. He kissed Itachi's lips briefly before sliding over to his ear, where he suckled on the lobe for a moment, and continued on his merry way to the pale unblemished neck. Itachi craned his head in the opposite direction, giving Naruto as much room as possible to work.

He moaned softly as large hands began to undo his shirt, his coat having been lost to the floor long before they had actually started. Naruto moved down his chest licking, nipping, and kissing every new piece of exposed flesh. Pale hands threaded through think sunshine when the busy mouth met a pink nipple. Naruto smirked as he worked the nub to attention, drinking in Itachi's arched back and groans for more.

His left hand came to play with the unoccupied nipple while his right hand finished unbuttoning the dress shirt (Thank God he finally mastered that multi-tasking bullshit). He detached himself from the slightly quaking man to help him pull his arms free of the inhibiting material. The shirt fell to the floor the same instant Naruto's lips fell to a quivering navel.

He circled the hole a few times before thrusting his tongue in and out, alluding to what he planned to do to the body beneath him later. Itachi leaned up on his elbow, one hand threading back into shaggy blond hair.

Naruto kissed the light happy trail in appreciation to the fingers massaging his scalp. He brought his hands to the belt looped through Itachi's pants and made quick work of getting it undone.

With that task complete, he speedily unbuttoned and unzipped the pricy black dress pants, making sure to run his hand slowly over the still hidden bulge. "Hmm, you're so hot and hard for me, Baby." He leaned up, fully aware of the hand that now gripped the base of his neck, placing a series of soft kisses on the lips beneath him before engaging in a passionate tangling of tongues.

Itachi groaned and arched as Naruto finally freed his straining arousal from its silky cage. Naruto grinned a feral grin at the reaction, tightening his fingers on the upstroke and playing with the leaking head when he reached it. "Do you like that? Tell me, Itachi, what do you want me to do to you?" Itachi's hand turned his head so that lusty indigo connected with desire filled onyx. "I want you to get on with it and fuck me."

The Uzumaki snorted softly and grinned at the order. "Aye, aye then, Captain." The blonde slid back down the length of the other man's body, taking the pants and boxers down with him. Itachi stifled a gasp as his erection came free and slapped onto his abdomen.

Naruto ran his hands from the dark haired man's ankles, over his calves, and up his thighs to rest on his hips. His blue eyes darkened even further as they took in the creature so temptingly laid out for them. Itachi raised a hand beckoning the blonde forward once more. Mouths met and meshed, slippery appendages tangling as both men groaned when Naruto grabbed the exposed cock.

Itachi broke the kiss first, fingers tugging insistently on Naruto's garish orange t-shirt. "Off," he murmured into the neck he was intently marking. Naruto gave a breathless chuckle before rising to his knees, shirt being tossed to the side while pale hands worked his button and fly. Itachi raised a well manicured brow at what lay beneath the faded jeans.

"You go commando?" Naruto flushed, mouth open to retort but was unable as a loud moan escaped instead. "*Oooh-ahhmmm* Just like that Baby, yeah." Itachi smirked up at the closed eyes and back tilted head of the blonde, an unholy glimmer appearing in his own eyes as a simply marvelously devious idea formed. "*mmm* Oh yeah… That's good. *mmm-AH*!" Blue snapped open to look into sinister black as the raven head bobbed twice, sucking forcefully before retreating. "I told you to get on with it, didn't I?"

Naruto looked astonished for a moment before his face transformed into that of a predator and a snarl jumped from his throat. "Oh, I'll get on with it." Itachi found himself flat on his back with his knees in the air in the next second, something just this side of a scream clawing out of his throat as he felt his entrance being licked and nipped. "I'll give it to you so good, Baby. You want that?" Naruto swirled his tongue around the tightly closed hole, saturating the skin in saliva as he listened to the other man's incoherent moans.

"What? You'll have to say that more clearly, Itachi." The Uzumaki pulled back, ignoring the barely there cry of dismay from his partner, waiting to hear the dark one's response. Itachi panted quietly and glared (feeble though it was) with all his might.

When no progressive action was forthcoming he threw his head back with a groan. "God, I want you in me. Licking me, fucking me. I don't care, just get in." Naruto's smirk softened at the hard earned response, becoming a smile as he said, "As you wish." He returned to his previously abandoned project but wiggled his tongue with more intensity over where he knew the opening to be.

Muscles relaxed and he took advantage by shoving just the tip of his tongue inside. Itachi's moans grew louder and higher in pitch the further the appendage moved within him.

He let out a squeak (Manly noise of startle-ment, as Naruto was always directed coughbeatencough to call it) when a large, slick finger joined the tongue. Itachi shook his head, wondering just when the blonde had had time to get and open lube, when his train of thought was brutally derailed by the introduction of a second finger.

Naruto removed his tongue from the occupied hole, but kept it on Itachi's body, running it over the squirming man's balls and up the underside of the long reddening dick. Itachi's head whipped side to side as his hips thrust into the dual stimulants.

His hands flew into blonde hair and his entire body arched off the bed as Naruto deep throated him while inserting a third finger. "Na-Naruto *hah-un*, that's enough. *pant* I'm going to cum *ugh-uh*." Naruto eased off the delicious piece of silk covered steel, suckling lightly at the tip while his fingers took turns stroking Itachi's prostate.

He removed himself completely when he felt the tell-tale tightening of muscles. Itachi groaned irritably as he retreated from the brink, flashing a dark glare to the blonde removing himself from his pants. Naruto snickered at the look, climbing back onto the bed and helping Itachi lower his legs once the offensive pants were shucked to the floor.

He kissed the dark haired man passionately, surprising the hell out of said raven, forcing his eyes to roll back and close. Naruto detached their lips, running his tongue over a sculpted jaw to a beautifully white-cream skinned ear. "Itachi, Baby, do you remember what I said earlier?"

Itachi tried to answer, he really did, but could do nothing more than let out a pleasured exhale when Naruto dropped his hips to grind their naked erections together. Naruto stopped almost as suddenly as he started, outright laughing at Itachi's foreboding expression.

The Uchiha snarled silently before using Naruto's distracted laughter against him. Hooking a strong, leanly muscled leg around the younger man's trim waist, he bucked up, using all his weight to shift Naruto's body underneath his own. "I'm going to ride you so hard the only thoughts in your head will be about how much louder you can say my name."

Naruto cried out as Itachi ground down while he spoke, the loosened entrance hovering dangerously close over the tip of his cock. Without warning or further preparation, Itachi picked up the generous endowment beneath him and slammed all the way to the hilt.

"ITACHI!" Naruto's eyes crossed as his large palms gripped at the flexing hips, his fingers spasming into the flesh found there. Itachi groaned, the corners of his eyes and lips crinkling with the slight pain. They stayed together like that for a moment, both panting, Naruto trying to pull himself back from the edge and Itachi waiting for his body to become accustomed to the feeling of fullness.

Naruto felt the stronghold Itachi's warm slick insides had on him lessen a bit, his thumbs stroking soothing patterns on a subtly trembling pelvis. He whined softly as Itachi pulled up, only to groan loudly when he came back down. "Oh yeah, Baby. Oh God, you're so good! Ride me as hard as you can, okay? I don't want anything but you in my mind, like you promised."

Black eyes flashed lustily while the Uchiha's head fell back in wanton desire. He sat upright, rising slowly then dropping his body back down with the full force of gravity. The noises coming from the blonde were beyond encouraging, but it wasn't enough!

"Naruuuuu…" He trailed off breathlessly, causing the blonde to look up at him. Itachi's beautifully flushed pale features were twisted in a sort of frustrated agony that Naruto just could not bear to let stay. "Itachi, baby? Are you not enjoying this? Do we need to change positions?" Itachi shook his head strongly in the negative, long locks of hair whipping about his face in a way that reminded Naruto of a child not getting what they want. "I want *pant* to stay *ugh-un* like this."

Naruto looked confused for about half a second before realization lit his continence. He lifted his left hand from where it held Itachi's hip up to the middle of his back, pushing the older man until their chests were touching. "Brace yourself on your arms, gorgeous. And spread your knees a little more, yeah just like that." Having gotten the raven into the right position, Naruto let go of the tentative grasp he held on his control.

Itachi's eyes widened before an animalistic scream was ripped from his lungs by Naruto's forceful thrust. This position was ingenious and the angle perfection, allowing the full length of Naruto's swollen cock to hit and slide along Itachi's much appreciative prostate.

Both knew that the other would not last long, not with the way Itachi was groaning and Naruto was spewing explicatives. "*Oh* Fuck, Baby. *hmm-mm* I'm gonna fucking cum soon. Can you feel how *pant* fucking hard I am for you? In you? God, *pant, pant* are you close?" Itachi responded to the words gasped in his ear by biting down on the nearest available shoulder and squeezing his inner muscles even tighter.

Naruto arched harder at the movement, right hand drifting to Itachi's ass to kneed and separate the globes. Itachi didn't release the flesh in his mouth; instead he bit down harder as his orgasm crashed over him. Naruto cried out loudly at the tightly convulsing heat, getting only a few more thrusts in before he conceded to his own orgasm and released his load deep into the Uchiha.

His body spasmed as his cock emptied into the spent body above his. Itachi unclamped his teeth from the now bloody shoulder, licking the wound in apology with broad swipes of his tongue. Naruto nuzzled the raven temple, gaining Itachi's attention. They shared several short sweet kisses before Naruto shifted enough to slide his still semi-hard phallus out of the older male.

Itachi whined softly, promptly hitting Naruto's bicep when the blonde dared to laugh at him. "Come on, now, 'Tachi. You can't say you didn't fucking enjoy that." The Uchiha moved swiftly and gracefully off of his partner and off of the bed.

"I never said I didn't, Naru. But I would have enjoyed if you had stayed a bit longer." Itachi turned toward the master bath, fully aware of the eyes hungrily watching the cum run down the backs of his thighs. "Would you care to join me? It is your fault entirely that I must bathe now."

Naruto was off the bed and across the room in three strides, nipping at a pale neck as he led them both to the shower room. "Yes, it is. And I'll take full responsibility in making sure every inch of you is completely clean."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke stood at the front entrance to the hotel, impatiently waiting for his brother to show up so they could get to the airport. The flight was going to be long and he didn't want anything unnecessary to delay them.

He let out an explosive sigh when he spotted his brother an elevator, his arm wrapped around the waste of the blonde man, who held Itachi securely to him with an arm around his shoulders.

"It's about time." He said waspishly, flicking his bangs back out of his face. "Ooh, someone didn't get laid last night." Naruto sniggered but paid for it when Itachi pinched his thigh. "Enough of that. You know better than to tease him before a long flight." Naruto grinned through his grimace, leaning in to lick Itachi's lobe into his mouth to suckle.

"'Tachi, you know how much I love the rough treatment. What's say we finally christen that jet of yours?" Sasuke threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Can't you ever thing of anything else, Dobe?" The Uzumaki leaned back to blow a raspberry at the other young man. "Not till I've tapped this in every country." He placed a soft kiss on Itachi's crown (a way to placate the man for the 'tapped' comment).

Sasuke growled, turning around to stomp to their limo, grumbling about 'evil best friend turned brother's boyfriend' all the way. Naruto followed behind laughing to the point of tears while Itachi's customary smirk softened to something else.

-

-

-

End!

Author's Note at the Bottom!!

Sooo, this one is kind of like the stray cat of my stories. I didn't really want it, but I fed it anyway, so the bastard posted itself in my front yard and wouldn't leave until I shot at it. Hence, a completely random one-shot. ^^

Hope everyone enjoyed! I'm still working on the sequel to "WDIHTBSDH" so keep your eyes peeled, my dear potatoes.


End file.
